


Tar

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Venom Symbiote, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Gross body descriptions, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Protective Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: I wrote this instead of sleeping.---The Venom symbiote in the Clone Wars. Your welcome and also I'm Sorry at the same time.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Tar

An alarming call had been sent to the 501st and 212th, detailing the disappearance of Master Ekon and the appearance of his Padawan’s body. While no one had any idea who or what caused this, because they were stationed on a heavily-contested planet, the Council determined it would be best if Skywalker, Tano, and Kenobi were sent to investigate the untimely deaths. 

That had lead to them speaking with the men of Ekon’s Legion, all of whom in the upper chain of command making comment about Ekon saying that he had felt a disturbance in the cave system not far from where they had made base. Both master and apprentice had started into the caves, only for one to end up dead and the other to end up missing. 

Which meant that they had to follow into the caves. There were two entrance points, which meant that the 501st and the 212th separated at these entrances, planning to meet in the middle. Given the length of the cave system, however, it would be several hours before the generals and their companies were able to meet.

As Obi-Wan and Commander Cody, as well as their company, entered from the east, the closest entrance to the encampment, Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, and the rest of Torrent entered from the west, kilometres away from the nearest Republic base. 

They entered with lights up and lightsabers on, making their rather bored way into the rocky halls and occasional sedimentary dips. Suddenly, Anakin and Ahsoka perked up, looking more closely at the cave before them.

“Stay alert. Something’s here.” Anakin said quietly, but loud enough for Rex to catch the sound and signal to the men behind him. They more cautiously went deeper until Anakin felt a drop on his head, looking up to see the body of Master Ekon, seemingly webbed to the upper rocks of the cave. Blood slowly dripped from his body, one drop having been what landed on Anakin’s head. The rest of the group followed Anakin’s gaze, getting an eyeful of the body. 

“Is that him, sir?” Rex asked, claiming a spot next to Anakin. 

Anakin nodded gravely, taking in the details of the webbing, seeming to move without wind. He looked down to grab his communicator, grabbing it almost mindlessly, sensing something to be not quite right. “Master,” he addressed into his communicator, “we’ve found Master Ekon’s body, definitely a whole lot of foul play involved. We’ll wait for you to come to us. We’re about 3 klicks in, 7 from the rendezvous point.”

“Heard. We’ll be there in a few.” Obi-Wan answered, not specifying what the few was of.

While Ahsoka backed towards Fives and Echo, Rex kept himself planted where he was next to Anakin, noticing that he still seemed off. “Sir? Is something wrong?”

Anakin’s eyes narrowed, both looking and not looking at the body on the ceiling. “Ekon was certainly right about there being a disturbance, but I can’t seem to pin what it is. It’s...close. That’s all I’ve --” He cut himself off with a shout, pushing Rex and himself out of the way as the body of Ekon jumped down from the ceiling, a tar-like substance covering. “Master Ekon?” Anakin tried as the Mon Calamari stood and turned towards the group, weapons trained on him. “Master Ekon, can you hear me?”

The Master didn’t seem to hear him, eyes unspirited and resting for a second on everyone before him until he suddenly jumped forward with fingers turned suddenly into claws. Anakin tried swinging at the tar-covered body, but it was too quick, dodging and aggressively throwing him into stone head-first. A clawed hand wrapped around Rex’s torso, throwing him into the other men of Torrent, leaving only Echo to start shooting and Ahsoka to try to swing her own sabers at the creature. 

It dodged again, claws stretching out, a smile seeming to appear in the tar before Ekon’s body was pulled back towards the recovered Anakin, unable this time to dodge the strike that cleaved his body in half from shoulder to hip. 

As Anakin turned back to look at the body, the tar seemed to jump from the body, attaching itself to his face. He released a muffled yell, the tar taking the opportunity to force itself into his throat, even as his hands clawed and pulled at it. Anakin stumbled back, unable to breathe, though was distantly aware that Rex was shouting something, trying to help him pull it off and out of him. With the lack of air and the pain from the rock wall in his head, Anakin felt himself lose consciousness even as the tar finally slid down his throat. 

Rex caught Anakin as he began to fall, feeling more than seeing Kix and Ahsoka rush to their side to help Anakin. “What was that?” Ahsoka asked, panicked.

“I’m not sure,” Rex answered, knowing that if he directly said that he didn’t know, it wouldn’t help the situation any. “I’m going to call General Kenobi.” He reached into his own belt, noting that Anakin’s communicator must have been knocked away from him, as it was nowhere on his body. 

“Captain? What’s happened?” Obi-Wan asked, noting that the timing of two calls so quickly couldn’t mean anything good.

“It seems there was a rather...aggresive substance on General Ekon’s body. General Skywalker’s been injured, we may require medical assistance.” Rex said concisely, no clue how to verbalize that living tar beat the entire company in less than a minute, rendering their General unconscious. “Skywalker may have a concussion.”

Kix called over his shoulder and towards Kenobi, taking charge of the call immediately. “He definitely has a concussion. And we certainly can’t treat here, not with the tools that we don’t have here. And I’ll have to check for internal haemorrhaging. He was thrown pretty hard. It’s a miracle he was able to get back up at all.” Kix murmured the last bit, but it was heard nonetheless.

“Alright,” Obi-Wan responded, face a near-snarl at the information that Anakin was in such rough shape, “Fives, Echo, head towards the entrance. I’m going to contact a medical shuttle and if they arrive towards the western entrance before the 212 and I get to you, they’re going to need help landing near you. You’re to guide them. We’ll double our speed here. Kix, if his condition changes, you’re to contact me immediately. Kenobi out.”

The call ended but the situation didn’t feel any better, even as Fives and Echo ran back towards the mouth of the cave. The shuttle was probably going to get to them before the General and even then it would take some running before they get to the group. “Kix, what are the chances we can move the General closer to the shuttle?”

“Low unless Commander Tano can lift him without jostling him.” Kix answered, glancing at his commanding officer. She nodded gravely in response, beginning to concentrate and slowly lifting him from the ground until he was level with her shoulder. “Alright, we’re good. We should go slow though, it’s the safest bet.”

They started off, Rex taking point, Kix with Ahsoka and Anakin in the middle, and Tup guarding their rear. Rex couldn’t help but let his thoughts drift to what had just happened, the shock of the sudden drop of the body, the dead look in the Jedi’s eyes that had let them all know that Ekon truly wasn’t in there. The feel of just one of its hands around Rex’s body. He involuntarily shuddered at the thought, though it seems to have gone unnoticed by those behind him. It was nearly an hour before he spotted the light of the medical team’s lights, rushing to get Anakin on a gurney. Even as they rushed Anakin out, finally leaving the retched caves, Rex couldn’t help another shudder, this one travelling passed his spin and even neck to his shoulders. It was probably nothing though, he rationalized as he stepped into the shuttle next to the gurney.


End file.
